Love Me Like That
by Gravitation is Forever 4 Me
Summary: After a year absense, Shuichi returns. What happens when a misunderstanding and a stalker complicates things? Chapter One Redone.


Summary;

Shuichi leaves for a year, but returns afterwards with a traveling companion. As for Yuki Eiri, well lets say faring okay would be an understatement either way, depending on whom you ask. What happens when a misunderstanding is taken a little too far, and a stalker is behind most of it. What happens, what disaster will this end in? Is happily ever after just too much to ask for? Well, apparently it is.

A/N: I give up . . . If you want an explanation, I have two other accounts. Naruto is forever and Tears Falling Freely. This is my first time writing a Gravitation fic. I usually stick with Naruto and Kingdom Hearts.

I am reposting, and thank you to LoneAuthor for reminding me that I was going to take and repost it with chapter one. I had been planing to leave it up for a day like that, but then LoneAuthor pointed out a valid point that brought to my attention that it may get deleted due to the content.

Warnings: Of course there are BoyxBoy relationships, also het pairings. Angst, a bit of violence is also added. Cursing, smoking, and other fun stuff ears Falling that I'll be more specific about later. Also, a hint of a love triangle. There is also OOCness. I really can't gauge how bad it is, since this is my own interpretation of the characters and how they would react to these situations. So I guess I claim artistic license. Also before when Aziwa attacked he did have Shuichi raped and took pictures of that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of its characters. The songs that go with this story are by Michelle Branch.

Well you sold my heart

and I'll get it back

but look me in the eye babe

tell me why ya love me like that

When a dull thrum in your heart was your only source of constant comfort, you got tired easily. He hated how at first it had felt like his heart was ripping in half, and then being torn out and stomped on mercilessly. Feeling his heart breaking was an experience that he dreaded every time it happened. However, that last time had been a nightmare, because he had realized that, that part of his life was over and it had been time to start a new one. He had been in America for a full year already and it was only a little easier. His eyes slid closed and he slumped in his seat a little as he remembered. When he had first arrived, he had been overly depressed for his standards, to those who knew even an inkling of what had happened knew it was only natural, seeing as how he had left his one and only completely voluntarily. At first he had been barely living, finding an apartment at the minimal price on Long Island. He had taken nothing except the cloths on his back, his sister transferring his money to a bank account on Long Island. He had slowly adjusted, working in a local bar to earn money. It hadn't been easy, but he felt it necessary, thinking that both of them needed space. He would come back, even if it killed him. His determination had ended up changing him. He was quieter, but still having his hyper genic, emotional fits. It was just that they were less often and even more erratic. He had met a guy that had quickly become a good friend, though they didn't have the close friendship that he and Hiro had, it was still quite close. The guy was Eiri's height and build, but his hair was a shade darker, he had blue eyes and his hair was down to his ass, perpetually in a low braid. His name; Shika Moribund, the latest blossoming male model. Really, his name was female but he was anything but. He had, on Shuichi's first day, beat up a guy that had started to pick on Shuichi because of his pink hair. They had bonded and had been inseparable after a while. After a few months, with Shika's help, Shuichi had gotten back on his feet from a fight with depression that he had been previously losing, even with the medication the doctor had prescribed. At first he had wanted to dye his hair, but after a bit of convincing he had only dyed the tips' black. Since he had left Japan, the only other thing that had changed was that his hair was little longer, so now it stopped at the middle of his neck. Also, he had gotten one earring in the cartilage of his right ear. He was a little taller but still shorter then Eiri would be. Since leaving Japan and consequently the band, he hadn't sung except for in the car or the shower. Shuichi eyes were startled open when he was knocked flat on his back by Shika.

A/N: The next Chapter should be in Eiri's POV


End file.
